Bring Me To Life
by RebelPrincessOfDespair
Summary: Aiko Koromi has lost somebody precious to her, and she's beginning to lose all hope. She doesn't believe in hope, love, or care anymore. However, When she comes across the incredibly handsome Sasuke Uchiha, her world is turned upside down. What she knows: He's her best friend's older brother. What she doesn't know: He's going to change her fate.


**Hey guys...Well here it is. Chapter one. Enjoy and remember to leave a review! :p **

* * *

"_There are wounds that never appear on the body...but are deeper and more painful than anything that bleeds" _

I lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to decipher the dream I had just awaken from. Tch...no point in trying. My dreams are either depressing or make no sense. Though, that's just the kind of person I am. I make no sense. You wont see logic in me. Logic fears me, and it's somehow afraid to touch me. But ask me

if I care. Well, this dream was about dad, I'm sure of it. So lets go with depressing. Hm, it's dark ; though, that's nothing new to me. I always wake up to a

nightmare, into the darkness... That's right, instead of dreaming a nightmare, I wake up to one. Get it? I look at the clock, and it reads 7:15 AM. I woke up

before the alarm...nice... I get up from the comfort of my bed, take a warm shower, and get ready for school. I pull on a red tunic tank shirt with black horizontal

stripes, gray skinny jeans, and my black and white checkered converse. I straighten my hair, and do my makeup. Then I take a step back to look at myself in

the full length mirror. I have long black hair, with chunks of bright red in it. My eyes are an onyx color, and I'm very tall and very skinny. I remember my dad's reaction when he saw that I dyed parts of my hair bright red and pierced my cartilage. Twice. I choke up at the memory of my father and close my eyes to

prevent the tears. I remember what he used to say when I cried. "Aiko-chan...tears cause acne! Don't teenagers hate acne? Don't cry anymore, you don't wanna look like a pizza face!" I force out a bitter laugh. Dad's sense of humor was sure amusing. My sister Yuuki is calling me from downstairs. "Aiko! Mom says

to hurry up! She's driving us to school!" "I'm coming!" I reply. Before going downstairs, I grab my Ipod and put my headphones on. The first song that plays is "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides, which is one of my favorites. I sing the lyrics and walk downstairs. "Morning Mom and Yuuki." I say. "Morning" they reply.

"Morning Michiko" I say while glaring at my youngest sister. "Good Morning butt face" she says with a rather smug look on her face. Yeah...we don't really get along, as you can see. "You don't want t eat something? It is your first day of tenth grade after all." My mom says. "No thanks" I reply. "Alright then" she sighs.

My mother has thick, black, curly hair, and tan skin. She's got dark brown eyes, and is a short, petite woman. Mom looks quite young for her age. My sister Yuuki has the thickest black hair you've ever seen. It only goes an inch past her shoulders. Yuuki's eyes are light brown, much like my dad's. Many people have said that she's an exact copy of our father when it comes to looks. She's also got big red puffed cheeks that give her a cute and baby faced appearance. Despite being only twelve years old, my sister is very mature and practical. My mother calls her the "voice of reason". Somehow, Yuuki is almost always right, and there's no point in arguing with her. The little devil Michiko had the silkiest and blackest hair. Hell, I must admit that I'm jealous of her hair. My hair is rather thin, and I have no idea on how that happened, because all my family members have been gifted with thick hair. Michiko also has my mom's dark brown eyes. She's only eight years old but pure evil. Dad used to say that she gets her devilish side from me, but I'm not as wicked as she is."Come on girls, It's time to go." Mom says, and we all pile into the van.

* * *

She drops Yuuki and Michiko first. "Have a good day Sis." Yuuki says while hugging me. "Thanks, you too." I say while trying to smile. "Oh and by the way, your shirt is a bit too revealing." Yuuki adds. "Shut up." I say in a monotone voice. Yuuki chuckles, "Okay okay. Sorry." She kisses my mom and gets out of the car. Michiko does nothing but stick her tongue out at me, and I glare at her.

Mom drives off, and we head to my school. When we reach KHS, or Konoha High School, my mom smiles and wishes me good luck. I kiss her goodbye and exit the car. I walk in, and see my best friend Akira Uchiha. Akira has very light brown hair, like the color of milk chocolate, with blonde highlights. As for her eyes, they're dark brown. She's a couple inches shorter than me, and is very curvy. "Hey Aiko!" she waves. "Hey Akira." I smile. Akira is one of the few people that I can be relaxed an comfortable around. "So what happened in the last twelve hours that we haven't seen each other?" she says while chuckling. "Well nothing much" I reply. Akira gives me a hug. "I missed you sooooo much while I was in America! I haven't seen you in forever! Besides yesterday." "Yeah. I missed you too." Yesterday, Akira and her mom stopped by our house after getting back from the airport. Though, they couldn't stay long because her brothers and dad were waiting in the car. "How was your summer?" she asks while we go locate our lockers. I'm silent for a moment, and hesitate. I finally say "I lost something...and I can never get it or bring it back. It's gone for good." My best friend looks puzzled. "Huh? What do you mean? What did you lose?" I really don't want to discuss my father's death to anyone...so I plan on making an excuse. _Maybe I'll say that I broke my Ipod or something. _I'm about to lie through my teeth, but a high pitched squeal saves me.

"AKIRA! AIKO!". I spot Ryoko Adachi. She rushes up to us and gives me a big, breath taking, and organ squeezing hug. Ryoko has long brown hair, brown eyes, and is very short for sixteen years old. She's about Yuuki's height, maybe less. I never really liked Ryoko, she's too happy and annoyingly cheerful for my liking."Hey Ryoko." I say while gasping for air. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR'E HERE! I thought your dad didn't approve of public school! Did you really convince him!?" She exclaims. I choke up at the mention of my father, and give a quiet but firm "mhm". It's true though, Dad never approved of public school

environment. The drugs, sex, alcohol were too much for him to handle. Although not all people did those things, Dad wouldn't stand for it. From grades Pre-K to 7th, I went to a small private school, and was home schooled for eighth and ninth grade. But now...he's gone, and mom decided to put me in KHS. "Yay! good

for you!" she says while hugging me again. Then she looks at Akira. "AKIRA! I MISSED YOU AND SASUKE SOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Akira gives her a small smile. "I missed you too." Ryoko then starts asking Akira about her summer. It's very obvious that Ryoko likes Akira more. She's always asking her to hang out and calls

Akira her second sister. Pssh, as if I give a fuck. My mother always said that friends come and go in life, and she's right. My friends Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata

don't seem to want to hang out anymore. They never call. Again, I really don't care. Tenten's parents were too strict, stricter than mine, and all she wanted to

do was study. All Sakura cared to talk about was boys and sex, she had a hell of a temper, and not to forget her monster strength. Sakura's mom clung to her like no tomorrow, and wanted to know everything. Hinata was very sweet, but never talked much. So if Akira was to somehow like Ryoko better one day, and

start hanging out with her and not me, then cheers. That's her decision. Harsh but true. I think this way because it prevents me from getting hurt,.It's a way of defense to protect myself. However, I do have one friend that I really love and miss...and that's Byakuya Suzuki. She's the greatest friend that I've ever had.

However, she moved to Seattle in sixth grade. We still talk on msn, but it's not the same. While I space out, a deep husky voice says "Hey Ryoko." I look up and see Sasuke Uchiha, Akira's older brother. He had black hair that's spiked up at the back, and bangs that framed his face. He has onyx eyes, much like mine, and has pale flawless skin. Not to mention he's tall and muscular. I blushed. I think crushes are the stupidest thing ever, but he was gorgeous. Though, Aiko

Komori was never known for fangirling anybody. Ever. So I keep my feelings to myself. Plus, he seems interested in Ryoko's older sister Rei who's in college.

Ryoko gasps,"Sasuke! I missed you!' she exclaims. Sasuke smirks, "Thanks, I missed you too." I frown,If only I had the courage to go up and talk to him. "What do you want?" Akira snaps and glares. Sasuke throws a death glare at his sister. "I just wanted to say hi to Ryoko." he says. Ryoko giggles at their glaring

contest. _God...her laugh is so annoying..._ "Well I gotta get to class." Sasuke mumbles. "Oooh! I'll go with you!" Ryoko exclaims. "Mkay." he replies. Before going,

Sasuke and I look at each other for a minute, and I hope that my face hasn't turned a bright pink. He gives me a small smile and says "Hey Aiko." My eyes widen and I try my best to sound calm. "Hey Sasuke." I reply. "Well, see you guys around." he says and leaves with Ryoko following close behind. My face feels

hot, and my hands feel sweaty. Akira rolls her eyes, "Thank god he's gone." I give a weak nod, and she grabs my arm. "Come on, let's find our class." "Okay." I reply. I quickly empty the contents of my book bag in my locker, and see a slip of paper fall onto the floor. I pick it up and open it. It's an old photograph of me and my dad. Now, who put that there...? While staring at it, I bite my lip and try my hardest not to cry." "What are you waiting for?" Akira asks, "you coming?"

"Yeah." I reply. While following Akira to the classroom, I tuck the photo into my back pocket. Oh Otou-chan...I really miss you...

* * *

**Well, tis the end of chap 1. To be continued...**


End file.
